


All the Shades of Gold

by EmmaLeeWrites



Series: Heathens [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy!Gavin, M/M, vagabond!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLeeWrites/pseuds/EmmaLeeWrites
Summary: Ryan thinks about Gavin and his Golden persona. Companion to The Complexity of the Wayfarer. Written first but takes place throughout Complexity.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Heathens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Fool's Gold

Gavin is fools gold, Ryan decides. He watches as Gavin removes his red bow tie and golden jacket, slinging the expensive fabric over a dining chair without care. His hair is already mussed, golden eyeliner beginning to run down his cheeks by tears of laughter.

Ryan knows that in ten minutes Gavin will have gone from suave, rich, and confident to goofy, dressed in salmon- colored shorts, and undeniably the Gavin Ryan is used to. Yes, fools gold. Glittery yellow- green masquerading as the much more expensive, attractive, gold.

When Gavin returns from his room to the celebration there’s no evidence of the Golden Boy, the Kingpin’s favorite front-man, the man who will hear your words without you saying them.

Just Gavin, the fool, the genius, the playful, gangling, silly, man that trips over the carpet the moment he walks in.


	2. Rose Gold

Gavin is rose gold. Gavin is rose gold, the pinkish hue over sparkling metal. Ryan realizes it as Gavin laughs, having done something stupid but nonetheless impressive. It isn’t his cocky Golden Boy laugh, but a squealed giggle of pure joy. It’s accompanied by the laughs of the rest of the crew, but Ryan finds himself particularly ensnared by Gavin’s.

Ryan sees rose gold when Gavin calls Michael his Boi, when he calls Jeremy Lil J, when he calls Ryan  _ Lovely. _

Ryan feels his face flush as certain thoughts come to mind. Thoughts that involve Gavin and rose gold and delicate blankets moving beneath him. When Gavin asks why he’s gone red he says the truth. He can’t lie as the other smiles, brightly, earnestly. And to hide his feelings any longer from the man who blushes sweetly and hides his eyes behind golden sunglasses is impossible.

The Golden Boy isn’t quite so gold when he’s flushed pink and giggling, when he smiles with joy, in all the soft parts he shows with the people he cares for. Gavin is every bit rose as he is gold, Ryan knows, as they lay together in expensive sheets, under dimmed lights, allowing sleep to overtake them.


	3. Golden

Gavin is the Golden Boy through and through, standing tall in front of a rival gang. He holds no weapons, nothing to defend himself, only his own confidence. Ryan knows this and knows that though the Vagabond is terrifying, when the Golden Boy is present  _ he  _ is the danger.

Ryan will play the guard dog, loyal and unthinking, the Vagabond on a leash. He will, because there’s never any other options when the Golden Boy is concerned. He will, because Gavin’s safety hinges not on his skills as a combatant but on his words, his performance that shows no fear and commands attention. If the Vagabond is under the Golden Boy’s restraint, at his every beck and call, voluntarily subordinate to the man that arranges every deal for the Fakes, then the Golden Boy has power.

The Golden Boy smiles, bright, unemotional, hollow, and a facade that only a few lucky people know of. Ryan would smile back, if he could. But the Golden Boy’s smile is that of Medusa’s gaze, and he’s trapped in place as his wits leave him. He knows that later he will see fool’s gold and rose gold but now, here, everything is golden.

_ Please Vagabond, _ the Golden Boy purrs, a question that is never a question at all, and Ryan is gone.


End file.
